Complicated
by Laali Ariketh
Summary: Harry is with Hagrid in Diagon Ally when he comes across one of his mates. Now he and Shadow must help the Ranger's Apprentice over-throw Dumbledor and the Order of the Phenoix. Slash AU don't own and never will. please don't sue and don't flame
1. Complicated

**Chapter 1**

**Complicated**

**/Azamar_/_**

**'Demonic'**

**{Parseltongue} **

**Shadow had been buying clothes from Madame Malkin's when he heard the half-giant Hagrid talking to Harry the-boy-who-didn't-know-when-to-die. Shadow turned around and openly stared at Harry. Harry was shorter than a first year with silver green eyes, midnight black hair, a lightning bolt shaped scar, and dressed in rags twenty time his size. Shadow wasn't to happy about that. He knew the signs of abuse and he realized no one else did and that just pissed him off more. "Can I help you?" Shadow asked directing his question to Harry. "No." Hagrid said. "Was I talking to you? No I was talking to the young one beside you!"Shadow growled. Harry looked up at him with fear and despair in his silver green eyes. "What frightens you so little one? I wont harm you." Shadow said cooing at Harry in a calming tone. "I'm afraid your going to beat and ridicule me." Harry said in a voice that said he was close to tears. "Hagrid you can go finish your businesses while I help young Harry with his school supplies." Shadow said in a no nonsense tone. So Hagrid had no choice but to leave Harry in Shadow's care.**


	2. Saving Me

**Chapter 2**

**Saving Me**


	3. I'll always be there for you

**Chapter 3**

**I'll be with you always**


	4. Dumbledor is so dead

**Guardian Angel**

**Meeting the Guardian**

**In Surrey, England #4 Private Drive many people would say its normal with normal people but their wrong. A young boy with silky black hair, emerald green eyes, and an odd lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead where no one can see it unless they knew what to look for and if they could see it past the boys long bangs. The boys name is Harry Potter the boy who lived or who had to many hyphens. "Boy get in here and make breakfast for my Dudders." Came Harry's aunts shrill yell. I swear she was related to a banshee or something with that shrill voice. You all might be wondering who and what I am. My name is Nightshadow I am young Harry's guardian angel as some would say but no I am only half-angel but more like a mixture of all the races to walk this planet. My hair is silver till it reaches my hips cause then it becomes black from there till it touches the floor unless I have my hair up that is. I have silver green eyes, two fox ears and tails but there is more than two tails. But I am really pissed off that they would hurt my son. As you seem to be confused let me tell you James Potter is not Harry's real father but I am and I don't take kindly to child abuse even if he wasn't my son I still would be pissed and thinking up ways to kill them but I'm geting off course. I couldn't believe it they were making Harry do all the chores around the house including the cooking when he is just a kid. Oh they are so dead when I get the permisson and the time to kill them. Today is the day that I shall show myself to Harry and become his legal guardian again so that way Dumbledick will never get his way or his obediant weapon. Harry walkes into the cupboard and I become visible after so long of being invisible to everyone in this house. Harry looks at me in surprise and faints which causes me to laught. "Bout time you woke don't just stand there get your stuff and lets get going your so called uncle signed over guardian ship to me." I said and Harry just stared at me and when the shock had finally worn off he started geting his things togeather and put them in a worn out backpack. I took him to get his school supplies and along the way told him a bit about myself." Lets get you a new wardrobe first then your familiar. Kay?" I asked and Harry was so shocked that I had let him choose what he wanted to do. "Kay dad." Harry said in a very happy mannor for an eleven year old boy I wonder what he will do when he realises that I am his real father."Sorry about calling you my dad when your really not." Harry said."Theres nothing to be sorry about after all I am your real father its just that your mother married her friend James Potter in hopes of conceling you from Dumbledor Harry." I said smiling at his happy and shocked face. "Did I mention that you can talk to all kinds of creatures? No? well now you know you are a bestspeaker and always will be. I will help you with controlling it." I said and Harry nodded his head in an affermative. After I order for Madame Malkin to make Harry everything in dark colors to light color except for the girly kind and the bright kind from muggles and wizard styles we went to get Harry his familiar whch he happened to have a white tiger that is a forest spirit, a beautiful midnight black stallion that is a nightmare fire spirit, a phenoix egg, and it seems a dragon riders egg. I then took us to the apothacary to get Harry his very own potions ingredents, his cauldren, and then I went and got him a trunk that I had to have them make from the meterials that I had on me and now his has a trunk with a library, potions lab, a compartment for the kitchen, a compartment for his wardrobe, and now a place for his familiars to rest. "Why don't we get your ears pierced and get you a tattoo?" I asked and Harry beamed at me in his happyness. I took him to a place where he got both his ears pierced in three places with an opal in each earing and he told me he wanted me to style and dye his hair when we got home so I then took him to get a tattoo of his familiars that I had actually drawn and given to the tattoo designer. I finally took him to get his wand but it wasn't really going to be a wand or a staff since he was so powerful. It turns out I was right instead of a wand Harry has a neckalace that looks like a dragon choker instead of a necklace which I'm pretty sure is along with a circlet and a ring. The odd thing about the ring is that the gem looks alot like my blood and the samething with the circlet but instead of it looking like my blood it looks just like my eyes. The runes on them gave away the fact that only me and Harry could use them with out geting a shocking surprise."Well now that the shopping is done lets get that glamour off you shall we?" I asked and Harry looked up at me with those emerald eyes of his shinning with hope. When I was finally done geting the glamour off him I could see why the glamour was on there in the first placing seeing as he looked more like my twin than Lily."Well lets get home so I can style and dye your hair for you Harry or should I say Syeden?" I asked with a grin and my son grined back at me showing his fangs as he did so. I teleported us to Darkwind manor and I found myself dying Syeden's hair a nice black and red color. I soon heard an owl fly into the room from the open window with Syeden's Hogwarts letter hanging from its leg.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review**

**Flames will be controled by Nightshadow should you choose to do so.**

**Nightshadow: Hell yeah and if you hurt Harry I will personaly kick your ass arthurass!**

**Athur:Yikes!(runs away from Nightshadow who found the flamethrower)**


	5. Phoenix

**Chapter 4**

**Dumbledor and The Order of the Phoenix **


	6. Im with you

**Chapter 3**

**I'll be with you always**


	7. I'll be there

**Guardian Angel**

**Hogwarts Letter **

**"Okay so this is my Hogwarts letter and your telling me I don't need to go and school supplies because why?" Harry or Syeden asked in an annoyed manor." Because we already got them to day or do you not remeber?" I asked he looked at me in disbelife. "Oh thats what we were doing or should I say what you were doing when we were shopping today. Are the earings and tattoo apart of the school supplies dad?" Syeden asked."No those were not school supplies those were somethng I thought you might want and I was right." I said in my happy go lucky voice. He just stands there and then slapps his hand to his forehead. I just shook my head trying to concel my laughter and failled miserbly as I burst out laughing."Oh and dad you got offered the posion of the Defense Against the Darks Arts. So now you get to come with me to school this September." Syeden said with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face which means he's planning something."Okay and don't do anything to bad to the school but the teachers are free game to you." I said and watched as that grin of his got bigger. '_What have I unleashed upon those poor Porfessers and students?Oh I know a really smart eleven year old son of mine' _I thought in happyness. September 1st came to soon for my taste and I soon boarded the Hogwarts express with Syeden. A red-headed boy came into our compartment saying that everywhere else was full but me and Syeden didn't buy that so we kicked him out and told him to find somewhere else to sit and leave us the hell alone or else he would have detentions for the rest of the entier year that he went to Hogwarts. He got the message and left without another word and without looking back for fear of us coming to tear him limb from limb. When we got to Hogsmead Village I went on the teachers coach and told my son that I didn't care what house he got into and that he shouldn't either after all you don't choose what house you go into the hat places you there based on your personality. So it was with silence that Syeden got his name called out and he was placed into Slytherin like I thought he would and I noticed that Dumbledick wasn't happy with it and I knew what I had to do then and there."Albus why do you seem to be displeased with Harry's sorting?" I asked. "Because he's supposed to be in Gryffindore like his mom and dad were." Albus said. "Well I think you should know that the boys really father was never in Gryffindore and that he never went to this school but had met Lily by chance and they had a steady relationship until you butt in that is and I'm still angry with you for that to this day. Good day Dumbledick and stay away from my son or else you will face the wrath of a high god and trust me you don't want that." I said with venom in my voice that didn't betray my anger or how I felt about the meddaling old coot.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I don't own Harry Potter but i wish i did the only thing of harry potter that i own is the books and movie the other characters that are not related to harry potter are my own. **

**please review and i might update more.**


	8. These things I'll never say

**Chapter 3**

**I'll be with you always**


End file.
